Better Left Untouched?
by ccs's cherry blossom
Summary: She was just Sakura Kinomoto, just that. And he was Li Syaoran, the most wanted bachelor in Asia. Her best friend, just her best friend. Everyone told her that it was better untouched... but it hurt so much. Oneshot. Fluffy SxS. R


**Summary: **She was just Sakura Kinomoto, just that. And he was Li Syaoran, the most wanted bachelor in Asia. Her best friend, just her best friend. Everyone told her that it was better untouched... but it hurt so much. Oneshot. Fluffy SxS. Barely any other character interaction. R&R.

**Disclaimer: **Me no own, so you no sue.

**Beta: **Woven Bamboo Pattern (I love you to bits :D )

* * *

Better Left Untouched?

* * *

Nothing could have prepared her for this. Nothing. People had warned her... they had warned her so much. He was her best friend. A man who was so unreachable to someone of her status. His of high and proper up-bringing and hers of an average girl. People like him weren't in the range of dating status to people like her. But she had assured that he was just her best friend and as much as his looks could stop any person in their tracks she could never fall for him. 

However she fell in to the trap. She was too clumsy and laid-back to not have noticed her fatal mistake. She had not been paying attention. And she paid with the ultimate consequence.

Her behaviour around him had been so relaxed- too relaxed that she didn't think anything of it. She just acted naturally around him. Or defined what she thought was naturally around him.

They had known each other since the youngest ages of all, to the point where she couldn't remember not being without him.

His mother Yelan she was fond of as well. Being the agent for her model mother before she died, she grew quite close to her in a matter of years.

Sakura though, never read the signs. Nor did she tred on the coal lightly, instead she got burnt by being reckless and now she was scarred for life. How careless had she been?

And now she was sitting in a café, her nerves on edge as she swirled the contense of green tea in the carefully decorated porcelain cup.

For now, she had to bear a feeling of sin and guilt because every time she would gaze into those large, hypnotic, amber eyes just for a split minute she would wonder what it would be like to have those arms wrap round her and embrace her lovingly.

To have the deep, rough voice whisper sweet nothings to her and to feel his warm lips and body pressed in synchronisation with her. But that could- _would never_ happen.

Because she was just Sakura Kinomoto. And he was _The_ Li Syaoran.

Status quo separated them. The fine line was there, so ever fine and yet it brought the harsh realities to come crashing down on her. It made her feel sick.

And then there was _her_, that person who Syaoran would talk about endlessly, with love and happiness and without a pause for even a slight affection for her, his best friend.

But that was _all _she was, wasn't it. His best friend. She had over-stepped the boundary, nothing could change that. She would have to live and deal with the mistake for the rest of her life, after all she knew better than to fall in love with the un-reachable.

"You've been doing that a lot lately, you know."

Of course there was always the time that when his endless chatter about his lover would get a tad painful she would space out... slightly.

"Hoe?"

"See, you done it again." He sighed and stood up, looking at her slightly infuriated.

"What is wrong with you lately, every time I talk about something that I actually care about you space out!" She cringed lightly, looking in the other direction avoiding contact with those eyes. Those eyes which showed nothing but anger towards her.

It had been brewing for the past couple of months, as she more frequently avoided him and his calls, even the fact of not seeing him out on the street. She avoided him and everything about him and made no effort to try and cover it up.

Unfortunately she had an unlucky batch of luck as he _so_ conveniently caught her on the street and dragged her to the currently situated café, a small place in the corner of the hustle and bustle of Tokyo. Damn they didn't make the geta-way alleys like they used to. Or maybe it was the first time she really wanted to get away that she couldn't find them.

What was the point though. Running away? It only made him madder, and it only separated and destroyed the only thing connecting her to him. Obviously though he had assumed she was avoiding him because of his lover- Meiling and not because just around about the same time she discovered that she was madly in love with her best friend. Why don't these things ever pass people's minds? They are so obvious and yet they're usually the most difficult to distinguish.

Bummer.

"I'm not ignoring you." She could only mutter small protests. She was tired of arguing. Tired of worrying. She just didn't have the energy to fight him any more.

No...

energy.

Her head began to spin lightly increasing speed in small slumps as she heard his voice rumble in her ears.

"Not ignoring me! Then what do you call this Sakura...Sakura?"

Her eyes tried to focus on him but alas the room kept twirling, her life support was only gripping the chair she sat on, as she felt many eyes coming forth on her.

"Sakura?"

_'Syaoran...'_

"Sakura, answer me?!"

_'Syaoran...I'm...'_

"Are you alright Sakura."

_'I'm...'_

"SAKURA!?"

_'...Sorry'_

And like the endless nightmares she had, her whole world was plunged into darkness, cold and alone. Uncaring and bitter to the heart.

_

* * *

'Syaoran.'_

The sound was distinct. Sharp and echoy and yet she couldn't seem to place it. Repetitive like her heart.

Her heart.

Her emerald orbs began to emerge from the layers of skin that hid them from previous audiences. They scanned the room lightly as she began to add up wear she was. The walls were a shade of cream, flowers floated around the room as she felt a hand placed securely upon hers.

At first she hoped for it to be _him_, there secretly caring but it slowly registered that to her the hand was too small, perhaps slightly larger than hers.

Lavender locks covered her bed as the person's back lightly lifted and fell.

"Tomoyo..." Her voice sounded foreign, the sound trembling and sore. She cringed at the sound her voice produced but ignored it. She wanted to cry but could not. She wanted to scream but could not. She just wanted it to end. Just to end.

Sitting up slowly, she gazed around, twinging in pain at the new found light. Mumbling was heard before the young latter beside her began to stir. Amethyst jewels emerged to the new found world as they began to focus on her, scrutinising everything about her, judging and analysing. It was if something almost clicked when a light of understanding split across her face and her whole posture shot up right.

"Sakura!?"

The emerald eyed beauty nodded weakly as Tomoyo noted carefully. She also noticed how weak and fragile Sakura looked, her skin paler than snow but the dark circles deceived pure clearness. But it wasn't even that, that brought fear to Tomoyo. It was Sakura's eyes... so lifeless and dull, empty and cold. They looked so hurt and bitter, betrayed and cautious to everyone.

"Oh, Sakura, I- _we've _been so worried about you. We never thought you were going to wake up." Sakura looked curiously at Tomoyo, squinting in question.

"Wake up? We? I don't..." Tomoyo looked at the distressed latter, sighing inwardly.

"Eriol and I, we've been visiting you for the past couple of months. Sakura... you have been in a coma."

_'A coma.'_

_'Eriol and I...'_

But no Syaoran. Where was he. If it was true that she had been in a coma, surely he had come to visit her. He had to have, he was there when she lost conciousness. He was the one at fault for her being in this predicament, wasn't he? Or was it her own doing... being selfish and only thinking of her own pain. Was it her.. him?

Her head spun with the sudden sprout of questions.

When, why, who... she just couldn't do this any more... no more. There had to be an end to this insanity, there just had to be.

"How long?" Her voice was about a whisper, her throat cut with dryness.

"Huh?" The older woman looked startled at her friend's question.

"How long have I been asleep?"

"Six months."

Six months. Six months of the long lived life she lead lost. Six months of her questions subdued.

No more could she accept him, no longer could she deal with this pain.

"Sakura... ano, there is something else." The fragile woman's eyes glittered with curiosity connecting with amethyst ones.

"Li, he is- What I mean to say he is..." The woman frowned at the sudden secrecy and insecurity she felt. Her stomach tickled uncomfortable as cool breaths of air filled her chest leaving her feeling airy and breathless.

"What Tomoyo? Syaoran is?"

"He's getting married, in one week. He had planned to tell you that on the day you met up that he had asked Meiling-san to marry him." Tomoyo looked expectantly at her friend's reaction, silence reigned throughout the room, her emerald eyes turning darker and colder by the second.

"And she said yes?" She murmered, although one may take it as a question, it had been said in bitter realisation for a fact that Sakura could not handle.

"Hai."

"He loves her..." Tomoyo looked sadly at her, wanting every last bit of pain for Sakura disipate but it wouldn't.

"Not me." The endless tears carried themselves out of her eyes and on to her lap, as her raven haired friend grasped her in a tight embrace.

_

* * *

'It is better untouched Sakura.'_

Was it really. Or was it way of Tomoyo trying to sooth her aching soul?

She gently pulled her hair back into a messy bun, allowing her bangs and side fringe to hang gently on the side of her face. Grabbing a pink and gold cherry blossom decorated slide, she slid it into the side of her bun as she grabbed her bag and walked down the stairs.

Today was the day, the day that would finalise her love as being unrequited. The day that would make her love for him even more sinful. How did things get so complicated? When did she let them get so out of control that she couldn't even master her outer emotions to the outside world. All her life she was able to put on an act, a charade say. She was known for her explicable innocence. Physically and mentally.

Her kindness and politeness outshone people to the point it blinded them. No matter how much people said she shone though, she would only be the measly moon in his eyes, not like Meiling the sun but Sakura Kinomoto... the moon. She simply reflected great existence, a copy cat. She never truly did anything aspirational or original. She was average at everything. Sports, singing, educationally speaking.

She laughed. How ironic. He hadn't even been once to see her when she was in hospital nor since she was released four days ago. The irony did just simply make her want to laugh till her heart was content.

The doorbell chimed and she answered it, the bright smiling face of her lavender headed friend greeting her.

"Sakura!" Sakura forced a smile to grace her lips as she stepped outside the front door onto the cold pavement. It was mid-October, perfect for clear skies but undoubtedly much colder than the summer they would have just retreated from. Of course if she was awake to have seen it.

The silent morning irked her as Tomoyo chatted animatedly about the wedding decorations and such and how _oh so _beautiful Meiling looked with her dress on.

Sakura simply smiled grimly at her friend's enthusiasm. How quaint could one get when the best friend you have loved for years just leaves you in a coma for six months then to top it off, gets married?

Joys for the occasion, her life really would make a good Drama series. If only it was a television show, a simple nightmare, all she would have to do is wake up or switch off the television. Unfortunately God had not chosen that path for her and she was sentenced to suffering in eternal darkness, a fate she wouldn't wish upon her worst enemy.

"Oh, and Sakura, the bridesmaid dresses are to _die_ for. I wish you were one, you would look gorgeous." Sakura smiled modestly at her friends compliment, blushing slightly before falling quiet as they approached the pristine church.

_'Here we go.'_

The church organ filled her senses as the filled the seats standing close to the back.

Tomoyo watched with slight amusement at the situation that everytime Syaoran turned his gaze towards their direction, Sakura's suddenly depressed form became one of nervousness and would fall off her seat to duck behind the row in front of them.

Then again, if Sakura had peaked slightly she would see the disappointment in his eyes when he found Sakura _supposedly _NOT present. Tomoyo though did find it a struggle sometimes to figure out the young wolf's true intentions and feelings. His cold demur towards her never really did help. She remembered that time when Sakura had fallen into a coma, she herself was present and saw how Syaoran acted, that of which she had failed to tell Sakura when she awoke six months later.

**'Flashback'**

"_SAKURA!"_

_Tomoyo's interest became suddenly startled when her close friend collapsed in the middle of the café. All her warning signs told her to rush up there and help her but Syaoran's actions forced her to stay seated where she was, and watch eagerly as her cousin's health was handled in her unrequited lover's arms._

_He held with such precaution as if she would snap and disappear in that very second. He called her name and shook her deftly, stroking her face repeatedly of times until for lone he realised she wasn't going to wake up and just knelt on the floor, her in his arms and embraced her softly, his cheek rubbing against hers._

**'End of Flashback.'**

The ambulance had come eventually, Syaoran looking defeated as they ripped her away from his arms. In the brief second that their eyes had met and he realised she had been there the whole time a small promise had been made that they would not talk of this to anyone... until the time would come.

Syaoran merely nodded in Tomoyo's direction as she returned the smile, signalling for Sakura that it was safe to rise above ground level again.

Sakura re-surfaced more depressed than ever when the church organ signalled for the bride to arrive. Meiling walked along the aisle, smiling like the Queen she appeared to be, her bridesmaids following by her. Sakura slumped into her seat and muttered 'oh please' making Tomoyo giggle.

First sign of love- depression.

Second- nervousness.

Third- jealousy.

Tomoyo smirked as her eyes connected with sapphire hiding the same mischievousness in them. They nodded in synchronisation before paying their full attention to the surface.

Sakura felt like crying, laughing and ripping the hair out of that slut's head at the same time. Really, just where did she get off, acting all high and mighty?

Her state though blinded her of any suspicious situations arising in the church. Tomoyo was the first one to notice this. Sakura, had always thought herself low in the accademic world but for someone who always had top marks, excelling in sports she was one to be secretly admired.

Sakura, unfortunately was quite oblivious to it all and was usually dense to people's feeling for her.

Tomoyo shook her head as the priest began.

_'This is it.' _And as confident as Tomoyo was, she secretly prayed that Sakura would react the way she hoped.

"We are gathered together on this beautiful afternoon to share with Meiling and Syaoran as they exchange vows of their everlasting love." Sakura clutched her dress as she saw Syaoran smile softly at Meiling, Meiling returning the gesture. Sakura didn't know what she wanted to do, be sick or cry.

_'NO! Sakura bad girl. I won't cry... I won't cry. Not here.'_

"As Meiling and Syaoran take their vows today, we are privileged to witness the joyous love of a new family - a family that will be nourished and nurtured through the devotion of two separate individuals growing together through the common bonds of love.

May their marriage bring them the peace, joy, comfort and contentment that is known in the hearts of all God's children. And may Syaoran and Meiling both look forward to each new season of their marriage - just as the world looks forward to each new season of the year. For all seasons bring with them their own special moments and memories."

Sakura rolled her eyes before slumping back down in her seat, gulping down any sick feeling in her stomach.

"An essential requirement of a good marriage is a strong bond of real friendship and trust. Syaoran and Meiling your love for each other will grow deeper with every passing day, but it's important to remember that your love stands on a foundation of genuine, mutual affection and respect for each other. To truly LOVE another person is to be willing to accept both their strong points, and their weak points, with equal measures of understanding and respect.

The vows you are about to exchange, will serve as a verbal representation of the non-verbal emotions that are as real as any thing that can be seen, heard or touched.

For it is not the words that you will speak today that will bond you together as one - but the strength of the love and commitment found deep within your souls."

_'Don't cry, whatever I do, I cannot cry!'_

"Now before we let the ceremony continue, if there is anyone who objects to this union; please speak now or forever hold your peace."

Silence reigned throughout the church as people countlessly turned their head round the church. Meilings head turned anxiously, as muttering was heard, light and soft. Sakura's breathing suddenly became ragged, biting her bottom lip, her finger nails scratech at the wood.

Syaoran turned her way, shock replacing his once content amber eyes, as his gaze landed on Sakura. He looked at her sadly, turning his back on her to face the priest nodding to him.

The priest quickly scanned the room, before taking a large intake of breath. Tomoyo sighed inwardly. Syaoran tightened his fist, Meiling just smiled and Eriol just stood not knowing what to do in the tension thickened room.

"Very well then, we shall continue with the cermo-"

"I OBJECT!" Sakura shot straight up, her back erect on full alert, as her pale face showed anxiety and tiredness. Her eyes dulled more as she felt her knees go.

_'Object? Oh shit, I didn't say that aloud did I?'_

All eyes landed on her as she struggled to gasp for breath at the sudden outburst on her part.

Syaoran turned sharply on his heel, gazing at her in confusion, Meiling became very annoyed, glaring at the emerald eyed latter. Sakura breathed, shaking her head in denyal.

"I- what I meant was that... I..." She couldn't face them. She couldn't face their constant judgement upon her, always critising her to be something that she wasn't. She had never run away in her life. Not once had she given up and just hid from the world but she couldn't be brave no more. She couldn't play that innocent facade upon her face anymore.

And so she did the one thing she had always sworn she would never do.

Run.

She ran far. She ran fast. She ran for escape.

She ran as far as her feet could carry her.

She heard her name being called. Yelled for infact. The voice though sounded foreign to her ears. It screamed and shouted but she didn't stop.

_'Fool,__** fool**__, FOOL!'_

How idiotic can you get? Shouting in a church for a wedding ceremony. God, had she screwed up this time.

Trees came into her view, as penguine park approached her at a quicker pace. She dropped slightly when she felt her ankle go with the heel on her shoe. She cursed lightly before pulling of both her shoes to carry on running. Her feet began to burn as the stones prickled her feet, what would her family say now? What would her family think of her now?

Weak?

Pathetic?

Naïve?

Foolish.

She slowed down her pace as she approached the white bridge connecting to penguine park. Gasping for breath she clamped onto the railings.

She ran... she ran away. All because she couldn't keep her mouth shut an her emotions to her self. She had been selfish, she had ruined her best friend- wait no her _ex-_best friend, and she embarrassed herself infron of a large group of people.

A hand grasped her shoulder as the other hand shot round her mouth as she screamed. She squirmed and she kicked as she felt the stranger drag her through the dirt. Her eyes widened as the pain throughout her body increased before being slammed into the bark of the tree. The body enclosed on her, their arms blocking her entrances of escape.

_'Tomoyo... Eriol, Otou-san, Oni-chan...someone help... SYAORAN!'_

The body however did not make its next move, instead stood immobile infront of her, their breathing ragged... almost impossible for them to breathe.

So now she was hear, listening to the persons finger nails scrath the bark, wincing at the sound of their light heaves as she stood terrified to the dirt track.

"Why?" The voice was sharp, angry and cold.

She ignored the person and carried on looking at the dirt. She had been a fool. A selfish fool. Blinded by her own ignorance and for what? For this? This... despair. How could she accuse Syaoran of neglecting her when it was the other way around. She was the one who fell into the trap of loving him. She was the one who was being bratty and making herself ill. She was the one who shouldn't have spoiled Syaoran's and Meiling's speacial day. Secretly she knew that Syaoran had come to see her in hospital... every day and read to her.

And most importantly she knew that the person who had screamed after her, who was here right now in front of her, was the one person she had blindly neglected.

"I'm sorry." She croaked, her face merging with the bitter salty tears. Her head bowed even more at the thoughts of what her family would think of her now. She laughed coldy.

"I've been a bitch haven't I?" And she done what she dared not to do for months, look him in the eyes.

She felt like physically flinching when cold, hard angry amber eyes pierced her soul. She nearly automatically bowed her face back into its once crooked position for rough hands to pull her face back up.

Syaoran's eyes became small slits as he inspected her every being, her heart racing at the sudden contact. Her cheeks became sore with the heat as if she had been singing for too long.

And then his lips smashed against hers.

But...

It wasn't love or even lust demanding. It was just as empty as his eyes, cold and uncaring. She tightly shut her eyes, trying to push him off her until the only position she could become partly satisfied was with her face buried in the crook of his neck, his teeth grinding with his arms gripping her top shoulders roughly.

"Why!?"

Sakura closed her eyes as she thought the question through.

Why did she do it? Sure she was a fool but that didn't give her a valid excuse before doing it.

"Because I was a blind idiot."

The pause was long and uncomfortably silent. A blind idiot. That was why she done what she had done back at the ceremony. She was blind to everyone elses suffering, thinking it was just she who was always having to go through hardships. She never thought that many people went through the same thing everyday... it was impossible in her latter form. But now she knew, a blind idiot she was.

"Why undo every thing I tried to stop." Her eyes widened as his arms dropped to his sides, stepping back, she slid down the trunk of the tree. Her vivid green eyes stared up at him curiously partial with fear, as a child would to their parent.

Her lips synchronised with her words, gently but firm.

"I don't understand."

And then he was on the floor, in her arms, weeping. She held him gently, her breathing beginning to slow but her heart rate increasing more than ever.

"I love you Sakura, and you can never see that. All throughout elementary, your smile, kindness, contemptness, everything about you would always be admired. At first I thought it was a small, childhood crush but in high school it became something more. I'd blush, advoid your stare. I tried many times to tell you – much to Daidouji's persistance – but something would always happen, most commonly Takashia popping up with some false fact on how penguins can actually fly."

Sakura stared out into space, her ears numb, her hands frozen.

He loved her.

He _loved _her.

_'He loves me, he loves me, HE LOVES ME!'_

"But you never noticed. You were so dense, still are. After a couple of years I gave up. All I could do was look after you from afar. Meiling was my cousin and was arranged to marry me. I didn't mind too much though, I adore her and love her as I would a cousin even though I knew she harboured even more powerful feelings for me."

He moved away from her embrace, to sit indian style infront of her. His amber eyes bored into her and she shivered involuntarily.

"Tell me Sakura...what do you feel for me exactly."

_**'Close your eyes,**_

_**Give me your hand, darling,**_

_**Do you feel my heart beating?**_

_**Do You Understand?'**_

She gulped at the sudden question. One which she had never thought of before. Did she love him? She adored him, _admired_ him... he was her best friend. She couldn't imagine her life without him and if that meant giving hers up to preserve his then she would do it in a heart beat. He was who she wanted to hold her when she was broken, to care for her when she was ill, to laugh at her jokes, and to cry with her tears. He was the one she wanted to say good morning to and the last one to say good night. He was the one of which she didn't mind any of his flaws.

Did she love him?

No.

No she didn't.

Her eyes look downcast, her auburn bangs covering the vivid emerald orbs.

"I don't love you." She felt his hands grip her shoulders, his body shake... was it fear, fear of losing her? Or anger, anger that she might have just pulled him from the second best thing in his life.

Suddenly though, she abruptly looked up, showing the grin that was stretched straight across her face, pearly white teeth present, her eyes glittering with mirth. Syaoran looked at her in confusion.

_**'Do you feel the same?**_

_**Or am I only dreaming?**_

_**Or is this burning...**_

_**An internal flame?'**_

"Silly, I can't love you, I'm in love with you. I can't imagine one day without you... and the day I do is the day I'll-" Her sentence had been cut short by his warm lips on hers, and then there was the fireworks. Like she had read in books, the choir started singing the magnificent song, the birds twitered and the light shun upon her. Or maybe that was just the local church march, the birdnest above them, the sun shining and the kids letting off a stray firework?

Bummer.

He pulled away before picking up and twirling her around. She laughed light heartedly, but coming to a sudden halt.

"Wait- what about Meiling." He smirked cheekily, his amber eyes sparkling mischieviously.

"She'll be fine. She always is. Besides, I'm sure Ryu will be more than happy than to jump into my grave."

"Ryu?" He winked. She blushed.

"Now see, Miss Kinomoto, this is what you get when you go into a coma." She stood there gapping at him as he began to walk away. Looking over his shoulder he grinned at her.

"Coming..." His eyes traced down her dress.

"Even though you look as though you have just been to a safari zone."

With that he ran down the lane, a shoe being thrown in the air every now and then, a young woman's voice filling the street as the man's laughter echoed in reply.

_**'I believe... we're meant to be,**_

_**Darling,**_

_**I watch you when you are sleeping,**_

_**You belong to me'**_

* * *

"The end." Two pairs of emerald green fused amber eyes stared at an emerald eyed woman. At the age of about 30, she still retained an innocent youth about her. Her eyes were of a soft shape, her summer dress flowing round her, as she smiled at the twins. 

The girl cocked her head, her chesnut locks bouncing.

"Mummy, did the man and nice lady live happily ever after?" The woman laughed.

"Of course dear." The boy bounced into his mother's embrace looking intrigued up at her.

"How do you know mummy?" She chuckled evilly, grabbing her son and tickling him. He laughed and weezed when she stopped. Pinching is nose softly she smirked.

"Because mummy is very clever. Now my little chicks, it's time for bed." Tucking them into to bed, she lightly kissed their foreheads, gazing at them.

_'How long had it been since they were just babies? It seemed like yesterday, the memory so fresh but now they were four... and becoming even more of a handful than ever.'_

"Good night, Nadeshiko, Xi."

"Night, night mummy." The twins chorused. The woman giggled, shutting the door gently. Turning round, she jumped back onto the door, her hands gripping the frame.

"Yes... goodnight indeed."

"Syaoran, you scared me." He smirked infamously, stepping forward again, his chesnut hair a dissray, his eyes sharp and cunning as normal.

"Xi and Nadeshiko alright? Are they asleep or can I go and do my little night show," Sakura shook her head, smiling.

"Nope... I've just been telling them a story. They're tired enough, bless they little heads." The tall man pouted, folding his hands over his chest.

_'Damn job! I never get to see enough of my kids.' _His eyes done a quick scan of the woman infront of him. _'Or that.'_

Sakura raised and eyebrow.

Syaoran grinned wolfishly.

Sakura squinted her eyes in suspicsion.

Syaoran continued to grin.

"Whatever you're thinking. No."

He smirked.

"No? But I thought the children said they wanted a little brother or sister."

"And I say not tonight."

"That's what you think cherry blossom."

"That's what I know little wolf." He growled, flipping her over his shoulder. She shrieked, trying desperately to hit him and get him to put her down without waking the children. Unfortunately before she knew it, she was in a green room, lieing on the silken sheets.

"Sakura, I love you."

"And I love you too."

_**'Do you feel the same,**_

_**Or am I only dreaming,**_

_**Or is this burning,**_

_**An eternal Flame?'**_

* * *

"Harder!" 

"I am doing it as hard as I can!"

"Eriol, sit still."

"Tomoyo, my lavender princess...I can't..."

"Well if you don't, we're not going to get anywhere fast."

"But your position, its just not comfortable enough."

"What more do you expect. This job takes much perserverence."

"How so? God, I didn't think it would require this much enery."

"For the end result to be satisfying we need to do this right."

"Okay..."

"Now push!"

"I am."

"Put more into it!"

"Can't you feel it, I already am."

"Harder!"

"More?"

"Yes!"

"Lord!"

"Harder, harder, harder...almost there...YES!"

"Happy?" Eriol fell to the grass area, as his wife sat on the window sill.

"Yes, now I can film my kawaii Sakura!" Eriol rolled his eyes to his head. Why did they have to make windows sill so high now'a'days?

* * *

_To be or not to be?_

_A question which lays in our head._

_We do not grab what we cannot see._

_For we're afraid, when we fall asleep in bed._

_That we live upon false lies._

_So tell me, the next time you see your love sitting across from you._

_Was it really better... to leave it untouched?_

**

* * *

A/n: **And I stare at shock. I believe this could be an all time new record for longest chapter – oneshot I have ever written. I was feeling pretty angsty and I felt the need to portray this couples relationship in a different manner. The ending I am not too keen on but I felt a bit of humour was needed from ExT. Oh, how I would love to do a story on them in the future. 

Well, for a three week story, the grammar should be pretty good, I dpn't have my beta check my one shots. The bold italic are lyric from the song 'Eternal Flame' Look it up, you'll have a better understanding and meaning of the story hopefully. Also, I know I some bits were rushed but if I had gone through everything with a fine tooth comb this could have been a mini novel! Except for like the fact it was poor and everything else.

I do hope everyone enjoyed it – especially the scene at the end, for anyone who thought it was you know what ; you should all be ashamed, I wrote it pacifically for the window sill thing, but when my friend told me what it sounded like at first I thought it even more essential.

This story has got a base lining to it though. The poem, I made up for the story too tells you more clearly perhaps. Just think, would we get anywhere in life if we didn't take a chance. SxS here are a fine example, see how many years they could have been together for previously but didn't because they were too scared to take a chance. Sometimes they are needed and you need to know that when the time comes to take it, you will.

But anyway, Au Revoir and please review, CC is always welcome, and tell me if anything would be a success if I wrote something like this again?

: D


End file.
